Family
by kataang100fan
Summary: varios one shots de la familia de aang y katara, espero les guste, dedicado para atodos aquellos que les guste avatar la leyenda de aang, dejen sus reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, bueno este son unos one shot de la familia de aang y katara, lose lose como que estoy escribiendo otra historia y no he terminado la otra, pero este la tengo hecha desde hace buen rato y pues quería subirla para saber si les gusta o no, espero que si, y de acuerdo de sus comentarios voy a seguir subiendo las demás son máximas de 5, bueno las únicas que tengo pero si ustedes quieren haré mas en fin aquí esta.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

Katara y aang se encontraban con su hijos hablando sentadas en la sala del templo aire de Ciudad República.

-no voy a olvidar cuando tu estabas pequeña e hiciste que tu papa tomara agua del retrete-dijo Katara riéndose

-jaja que graciosa-dijo un aang muy sarcástico

-como sucedió eso, quisiera saber-dijo Kya muy emocionada, mientras Bumi y Tenzin no dejaban de reír

-pues mira-dijo Katara- tu papa se encontraba en la habitación trabajando en unos asuntos políticos de Ciudad República cuando toque la puerta

-toc toc, puedo pasar

-claro amor pasa-dijo aang que aun seguía trabajando

-te quería pedir un favor

-si lo que pidas

-puedes cuidar a Kya en un momento, necesito ir al mercado para comprar lo de la cena

-amor estoy un poco ocupado...

-solo dale una vuelta nada mas para que no se salga para afuera, ademas esta en la sala jugando al te con sus peluches

-ok esta bien

-bueno entonces en un rato vuelvo-Katara se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla-cuídala

-si lo haré amorcito

y así Katara se fue al mercado, Aang seguía trabajando en sus asuntos pero usaba su tierra control para sentir las vibraciones de su hija y asegurarse que se encontrara en la sala y no afuera, paso un buen tiempo cuando tocan la puerta

-papi puedo pasar-dijo Kya abriendo la puerta

-claro mi amor pasa-dijo aang con una ternura, Kya se acerco y trato de sentarse en la rodilla de su papa, aang se dio cuenta así que la agarro y la sentó en sus rodilla

-que paso cariño

-papi te quería hacer una pregunta

-si la que tu quieras

-¿quieres jugar conmigo?

-amor ahorita no puedo, papi esta muy ocupado con unos papeles, pero pronto termine jugare todo el dia contigo

-esta bien, entonces como no puedes jugar conmigo puedo estar aquí contigo

-claro amor

Kya salio de la habitación muy feliz y fue por sus peluches y sus tazas de te, llego ala habitación y se coloco en la cama de sus padres, y se puso a jugar, aang volteo en un momento y vio a su hermosa hija jugar con sus juguetes, no podría creer que su hijita querida haya crecido tan rápido Kya se dio cuenta que su papa lo miraba así que decidió acercar con su papa con una taza de te

-papi quieres un poco de mi te especial

-claro mi amor

Kya le dio la taza (que no tenia nada por cierto), aang hizo que le tomaba y dijo

-esta muy rico

-¿quieres mas? papi

-si claro

Kya salio de la habitación, tardo unos minutos y regreso con la taza con agua

-aquí tienes papi-dijo Kya dándole la taza

aang tomo la taza y se tomo el agua

-¿quieres otra mas?-dijo muy emocionada

-claro esta muy delicioso

y así Kya fue por otra taza de te, después de un rato Kya ya le había dado 5 tazas de te a su papa cuando de pronto llega Katara

-mami mami-grito Kya al ver a su mama

-hola mi amor

-mami ¿quieres un poco de mi te especial?-dijo Kya que traía una taza de te

-no gracias cariño aun no tengo sed

-ok mami, entonces se la daré ami papi, ¿quieres papi?

-si claro amor-dijo aang tomándose el supuesto te

-¿quieres otra mas?

-claro amor

y así Kya fue por otra taza con agua

-aamm cariño sabes lo que estas tomando-dijo Katara un poco sorprendida

-si amor es agua-dijo un confiado aang

-si pero sabes de donde viene esa agua

-¿porque lo preguntas?

-recuerda que Kya tiene 4 años, no ha salido afuera para poner agua de la manguera, y ademas no alcanza el fregadero ni la mesa para agarrar el agua, solo del... retrete

aang al escuchar eso ultimo se fue directo al baño a vomitar, Katara se aguantaba la risa, de pronto llego al dormitorio Kya con otra taza de te

-y papa, ¿donde esta?, aquí le traigo otra taza de te

- a creo que papa no tomara mas te, creo que ha tomado demasiado

-bueno entonces iré ami cuarto a seguir jugando con mis muñecas

-ok mi amor...

-y asi duro tu papa vomitando como 10 minutos...jajajaj fue muy gracioso-dijo Katar riendo

-si claro como tu no vomitaste-dijo aang un poco molesto por recordar lo sucedido

-jajaja ay Kya quien te hubiera imaginado dándole agua del escusado a mi papa-dijo Bumi muy sonriente

Y así la familia siguieron contando anécdotas, hasta que se hizo de noche y katara y aang fueron a acostar a sus hijos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

**aquí**** termina el one shot espero les haya gustado, porfis dejen sus reviews y pronto subiré el otro que tengo...gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente one shot, este no sera tan gracioso como el anterior quiero que sea un poco mas tierno, espero que no se molesten y les gusten, bueno aquí tienen, espero y dejen sus reviews y pronto subiré el otro, también quisiera decirles que pueden dejar sus ideas para los siguientes one shot, serán tomados en cuenta, en fin aquí tienen...**

**Este tratara del cumpleaños de Katara y de un sueño que tuvo :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

_Sueño de Katara_

_Era un día frió en el Polo Sur, Katara se encontraba sentada viendo el hermoso paisaje que había cuando de pronto ve a una mujer a lo lejos se encontraba volteada y no se le miraba la cara pero Katara había reconocida a esa persona, era su mama, Katara salio corriendo a toda velocidad para ir a abrazarla pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarla desapareció y el ambiente cambio a tenebroso, su mama se encontraba tirada y enfrente de ella se encontraba el soldado de la nación del fuego, cuando de pronto lanzo una enorme llamarada_

Katara se despertó muy alterada, volteo y vio a su esposo muy cómodamente dormido y así que decidió salir de la habitación hacia el balcón estaba contemplando un poco el paisaje para así tranquilizarse de la pesadilla cuando de pronto siente unos brazos desnudos y muy fuertes

-Feliz cumpleaños Katara

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kya se levanto rápidamente, agarro una cajita que se encontraba envuelta y salio con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido y se dirijo hacia la cocina, donde se encontró con sus otros dos hermanos, Bumi y Tenzin que traían un pequeño pastelito con una vela.

-pensamos que te habías quedado dormida Kya-di Bumi

-si lo siento, pero vamos, mama no debe tardar en levantarse

-ok vamos-dijo Tenzin muy emocionado

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-gracias aang

-como supiste que era yo

-eres el único con unos brazos muy musculosos en todo el templo-dijo un poco sonrojada Katara

-es una hermosa mañana ¿verdad?

-si eso creo

-que tienes amor

-nada...solo...

-sabes que puedes confiar en mi, cierto

-tuve un mal sueño, solo eso

-no creo que un mal sueño te haya puesto así

-tranquilo estoy bien, solo...es que... soñé con mi mama-esto ultimo lo dijo tocando su collar

-ya entiendo pero recuerda que tu mama te quiere mucho y que esta muy orgullosa de ti

-tu crees que ella este orgullosa de mi

-claro amor que lo esta y esta feliz de que hayas seguido con tu vida y que hayas hecho una hermosa familia...y hablando de familia

Katara volteo y vio a sus tres hijos cantando una canción de cumpleaños

-_feliz cumpleaños mami,_

_ feliz cumpleaños mami,_

_ feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños,_

_ feliz cumpleaños mami_

__-mami mami sopla la vela-dijeron Bumi y Tenzin al mismo tiempo

-hay claro mi amor- dijo Katara y soplando la vela

-mami te tenemos una sorpresa-dijo Kya muy feliz y dándole una cajita

-hay gracias mis niños-dijo Katara casi llorando y abrazándolos

-ábrelo mami, ábrelo

y Katara abrió la cajita, era un collar con una pequeña piedra tallado el signo del agua y por la parte de atrás un pequeño grabado que decía "la mejor mama del mundo"

-esta hermoso, muchas gracias mis amores-dijo dándoles otro brazo

y así paso todo el día disfrutando con su familia su cumpleaños, mientras sus hijos y aang la consentían en todo, en la tarde fueron Sokka con su familia al igual que Zuko y Toph, y así se le olvido la pesadilla que había tenido en la mañana y recordó lo feliz que es estar con las personas que te quieren.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxbueno aqui termina, me salio un poco corto pero para mi estabien nose ustedes, no se les olviden dejar sus reviews y espero actualizar pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: aquí tienen el siguiente one shot, les quería agradecer por sus comentarios son muy halagadores para mi, sigan así plis y no olviden dejar sus reviews, este sera un poco mas gracioso que el anterior, bueno para mi, no se si para ustedes también bueno espero y les gustes y no olviden dejar sus reviews...**

**la historia relata cuando Sokka va a visitar a Katara y Aang en templo del aire de Ciudad Republica, y Kya tiene 3 años y aun es hija unica.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Katara se encontraba haciendo la comida cuando de pronto tocan la puerta, la abre y se da la sorpresa que es su hermano.

-Sokka que alegria que vengas a visitarnos, pasa-dijo Katara muy alegre

-si me dejaras pasar-dijo Sokka riendose

-nunca cambias hermanito he-dijo Katara sarcasticamente

-no nunca y ademas ¿donde esta aang y kya?

-aang se encuentra con kya jugando al te

-¿al te? jajaja quiero ver eso

-ok, se encuentran en el dormitorio de kya

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-esta delicioso el te señorita Kya-dijo aang dándole un sorbo a su te (que no tenia nada por cierto)

-gracias señor aang, ¿quiere un poco mas?

-por supuesto, el te sabe delicioso-dijo aang

-y tu cariñosito-dijo kya a uno de sus peluches

-por supuesto-dijo kya haciendo la voz de sus osito y dandole te a su osito

-¿quiere mas de galletitas?dijo Kya a aang

-claro

Kya le dio un plato donde se suponía que estaban las galletas, aang hizo que agarraba una de ellas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Sokka fue ala habitación de kya, vio que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, antes de entrar se asomo por la puerta y vio a aang con un sombrero con una flor gigante y con una bufanda rosa, sentado en una pequeña silla que con trabajo aguantaba su peso, jugando con su pequeña hija a que tomaban te con varios peluches

-que lindos se ven jugando al te-dijo Sokka tratando de no reírse

-Tio Sokka-grito Kya yendo hacia el y dándole una abrazo-¿quiere venir con nosotros a tomar el te?

-si ven-dijo aang muy alegre

-aammm no lo creo

-andele tio

-esta bien solo un rato

Sokka fue con Kya a tomar un lugar, aang le dio un gorro adornado con muchas plumas, Sokka a muy a us pesar se lo puso

-me veo ridículo-dijo Sokka tratando de esconder sus vergüenza

-claro que no te ves genial-dijo aang

-si lo dice el señor con el gorro floreado y con la bufanda rosa, que por cierto no combina para nada

-claro que si combina, sientes celos porque me miro guapo

-claro que no

-que si

-que no

-Señor Sokka quiere un poco de nuestro te-dijo Kya interrumpiendo la pelea

-claro porque no

Kya le dio la taza a Sokka

-oye pero esto no tiene nada-dijo Sokka

-claro que si tiene, no lo ves-dijo aang

-pues tus ojos necesitan un oculista

-claro que no

-que si

-que no

-BASTA-grito kya-yo mejor me voy

-¿pero?-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-no digan nada ya me artaron-dijo Kya y se fue

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

**bueno aqui termina, se que el final es un poco raro, he intente que fuera gracioso, espero les haya gustado y dejen claro sus reviews por favor, también pueden dejar sus ideas, de como quieren los demás one shot**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:hola a todos, bueno aquí tienen el siguiente one shot, les quería agradecer por sus comentarios son muy halagadores para mi, sigan así plis y no olviden dejar sus reviews,este no sera muy gracioso, a decir verdad es un poco mas tierno, siempre me he preguntado como reaccionaria aang cuando Katara estuviera dando a luz a su prir hijo, que fue Kya y es por eso que hice este one shot, espero y les guste.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

-Vamos Katara tu puedes-decia aang

-aang no me dejes sola porfavor-gritaba Katara ya que se encontraba en trabajo de parto

-no nunca amor

_flasback_

_Katara se encontraba sentada en la sala principal del templo aire de Ciudad Republica comiendo una tarta de frutas que aang le habia hecho_

_-amor esto sabe delicioso-dijo Katara_

_-si, pero no mas deliciosos que los que hacia Gyatso-dijo aang-pero que bueno que te haya gustado_

_-si y también al bebe-dijo katara sobándose la pansita que se le notaba ya 8 meses de embarazo-¿cuando crees que nazca nuestro bebe?_

_-espero que muy pronto_

_-si, bueno saldré un poco a tomar aire_

_-ok, pero no te alejes mucho y abrígate bien, ya esta atardeciendo y no quiero que tu o el bebe se enfermen_

_-como lo ordene capitán dijo Katara bromeando y salio para afuera, a Katara le encantaba ver el atardecer y sentarse en un pequeño balcón que tenia la vista hacia el mar, se sentó y despues de un rato sintió unos dolores en el estomago_

_-uf tranquilo bebe aun no es momento que nazca-le decía Katara a su bebe_

_pasaron varios minutos despues volvio a sentir el dolor pero esta vez mas fuerte, tanto que katara grito_

_-AANG-empezo a gritar la morena-AANG, por favor ven_

_pero aun no habia respuesta de su marido, mientras pasaban los minutos el dolor se sentia mas intenso, tanto que Katara ya no sentia sus piernas y no podia levantarse_

_-AANG AYUDAME, AANG-gritaba una y otra vez Katara, al parecer appa se encontraba cercas de Katara y escucho sus gritos fue a onde estaba ella._

_-appa, porfavor da un grito, el bebe y yo te necesitamos_

_al parecer appa entendio y hecho un gran grito que se escucho casi en todo el templo, varios acolitos escucharon y fueron a donde se encontraba appa, quedando sorprendidos que Katara se encontra ahi semi parada intentando caminar y gritando del dolor_

_-señorita Katara se encuentra usted bien-dijo uno de ellos_

_-no..., el bebe... viene... en camino-dijo Katara ya mu exhausta de gritar_

_los acolitos se la llevaron ala enfermería, donde unas curanderas intentaban calmarle el dolor_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Aang se encontraba en su dormitorio cuando de pronto uno de los acolitos tocan la puerta_

_-avatar aang-dijo el acolito_

_-solo aang por favor-dijoaang serenamente _

_-su esposa esta por dar a luz_

_-QUE-grito aang saliendo con el acólito ala enfermeria, al llegar voy a Katara dando a luz, aang se acerco a ella._

_-Vamos Katara tu puedes-decia aang_

_-aang no me dejes sola porfavor-gritaba Katara ya que se encontraba en trabajo de parto_

_fin del flasback_

_-_avatar aang es mejor que salga -dijo una de las curanderas ya que había visto muy nervioso y a punto de desmayarse.

-solo aang porfavor, y no yo me quedo aqui con mi esposa

y asi despues de un largo y doloroso tiempo, Katara dio a luz a una hermosa niña, aang quedo maravillado al ver a su bebe

-avatar aang quiere cortan el cordon umbilical-dijo una curandera

-solo aang y si, si quiero-dijo aang, al instante que iba a cortarlo se desmayo, después de un tiempo despertó, y asi ver a Katara con su bebe en brazos.

-Hola amor que bueno que despertastes-dijo Katara

-aaaa que me paso-dijo aang

-te desmayaste-dijo Katara tratando de no reírse-ven conoce a tu hija

aang fue y vio por primera vez a su bebe, fue tanta la emocion que le salieron unas lagrimas

-Hola mi amor, soy tu papi y siempre te voy a cuidar y a proteger-le decía aang a su hija, que se encontraba cargándola-oye y ademas, como la llamaremos

-yo quisiera que se llamara Kya-dijo Katara

-entonces bienvenida Kya

y asi le nueva y feliz familia etuvieron juntos un buen rato hasta que Kya se quedo dormida y la pusieron en su cuna.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**bueno aqui termina, espero y les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Siempre he pensado que aang no era un padre estricto ni regañón al contrario pensé que se iba a comportar como sus hijos, es por eso que he decidido hacer este one shot de como se comportoraria aang con sus hijos, es un poco cómico bueno eso creo, espero y les gustes y no olviden dejar sus reviews...son muy importantes para mi**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

Aang, Kya, Bumi y Tenzin se encontraban en la cocina del Templo del aire de Ciudad Republica.

-y mama, donde esta-dijo Tenzin

-esta haciendo las compras-dijo aang-ademas esta sorpresa que le vamos hacer le va a encantar

-si Tenzin a mama le encantara nuestro pastel, verdad papi-dijo Kya

-asi es cariño-dijo aang-aver tu Tenzin trae las charolas, tu Bumi trae los costales de harina y tu Kya trae los demás ingredientes

-y tu papa-dijo Bumi

-yo te ayudare a traer los costales de harina

-ok-dijo Bumi

y así todos fueron a traer las cosas.

-aquí ya estan las charolas-dijo Tenzin

-si y también los demás ingredientes-dijo Kya

-claro a ustedes les toco lo mas fácil, apenas llevo un costal y me faltan dos-dijo Bumi quejándose

-ay Bumi que quejon eres, ademas papa te esta ayudando-dijo Kya

-asi...-dijo Bumi y lanzandole un pequeño puño de harina a Kya, -jajaja te ves muy graciosa

-asi...con que quieres guerra hermanito-dijo Kya y lanzandole una gran cantidad de harina

-chicos no deberían ..-estaba diciendo Tenzin hasta que Kya y Bumi le lanzaron harina, esto hizo que tenzin estornudara saliendo disparado y haciendo que la harina se desparramara en toda la cocina

-oh no mira como has dejado la cocina Tenzin-dijo Bumi

-si papa nos va a regañar-dijo Kya

-porque los voy a regañar-dijo aang que acababa de entrar con un costal de harina-así que no me invitan

y asi Kya y Bumi le lanzaron un puñito de harina y así los tres empezaron una guerra de harina, mientras que Tenzin intentaba quitarse la harina

-miren harina control-dijo aang muy divertido y haciendo una bola de aire con harina

-jajaaj que divertido-dijieron Kya y Bumi

-ven Tenzin te estas perdiendo la diversión-dijo aang muy feliz

-no gracias, ya me diverti bastante-dijo Tenzin sacudiéndose la harina que tenia en sus túnicas

-oh vamos ven hermanito, no seas amargado-dijo Kya

-si deberias de venir, papa es tan gracioso-dijo Bumi

-pero mama no debe tardar...-dijo Tenzin cuando de pronto ve la figura de su mama casi a punto de estallar de la ira

-que paso aqui-dijo molesta Katara

-ca..ri..ño, no pensé que vinieras tan pronto-dijo aang muy sorprendido

-solo los dejo una hora, una hora y casi destruyen mi cocina

-pero mami solo es harina-dijo Bumi

-si mami solo es eso

-ustedes niños vayanse a sus dormitorios a quitarse esa ropa

-pero mama

-ahora

y asi los tres niños salieron corriendo de la cocina a sus respectivos habitaciones

-y tu-dijo Katara señalando a aang-no puedo creer que hayas hechos esto, eres el papa de esos niños no su amigo, te comportas como un niño chiquito

-tranquila amor, solo me quería divertir un poco con los niños, ademas te ayudare a limpiar-dijo aang tranquilamente

-¿ayudar?, no tu limpiaras todo esto tu sólito

-pero

-pero nada, tu lo harás sólito

y así aang duro varias horas en rejuntar la harina, dejando limpia la cocina.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**si lo se, me quedo un poco corto, pero aqui lo tienen, espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews...**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/AComo sabemos Kya es una hippie y su canción favorita es el " túnel secreto" cancion de la cueva de los dos enamorados, y yo pienso que le ha gustado esa cancion porque aang y katara le contaron esas historia que vivieron en el tunel, asi que aqui tienen, espero y les gustes.**

**NOTA: Sokka se encuentra de visita**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

Aang, Sokka, Kya, Bumi y Tenzin se encontraban en la sala platicando sobre los tiempos de guerra, mientras Katara se encontraba haciendo la cena.

-recuerdo, cuando su papa se encontraba luchando contra el señor del fuego Ozai, y utilizo, como se llama..asi control energia-dijo Sokka haciendo unas muecas muy graciosas

-energia control Sokka-dijo aang a Sokka

-asi, lo que tu digas, y entonces...

-tio Sokka esa historia ya lo sabemos-dijo Bumi muy aburrido

-si, ademas siempre la cuentas-dijo aang

-entonces tu cuéntales una historia ehh-dijo un molesto Sokka, ya que le habían quitado la inspiración

-si papa, tu las cuentas mejor y ademas ati si te entendemos,ami tio Sokka no-dijo Tenzin, eso comentario hizo que Sokka se golpeara con la mano en la frente

-bueno tengo una historia que no les he contado-les dijo aang a sus hijos

-cuenta papi, fue algo emocionante-pregunto Kya muy emocionada

-si, pues... íbamos hacia Omashu, ya que estaba buscando ami amigo Bumi

-jejeje se llama igual que yo-dijo Bumi muy feliz

-si, a donde me quede..., así, me encontraba con su tío Sokka, su mama y yo en un pequeño lago hasta que aparecieron unos hippies

-oh no les contaras esa historia-pregunto Sokka

-si-contesto aang

-estúpidos hippies-murmuro Sokka, para que no lo escucharan

-así..., y entonces tuvimos una pequeña charla, y nos contó por medio de una canción la leyenda de los dos enamorados

-enserio papi y como va la canción-dijo una muy emocionada Kya

-no cantaras esa canción o si-pregunto Sokka

-creo que va algo así-dijo aang ignorando la pregunta de Sokka

_un hombre y una mujer se amaban..._

_ sus pueblos estaban en guerra..._

_ la montaña habría que cruzar..._

_ y poder juntos estar..._

mientras aang cantaba la canción, Kya tenia las dos manos juntas y empezó a mover la cabeza a los lados disfrutando la canción mientras sus hermanos sacaban la lengua y poniendo cara de disgusto y Sokka se dio un golpe en la frente

_túnel secreto..._

_ túnel secreto..._

_ la montaña..._

_ tiene un túnel..._

_ tunel muy secreto_

-vaya papi es una canción muy hermosa-dijo Kya mientras aplaudía

-claro que no Kya es horrible, ademas mejor prefiero las historias de mi tio Sokka-dijo un disgustado Bumi

-ya vez aang, tus hijos prefieren mis historias que las tuyas-dijo Sokka

-la comida esta servida-grito Katara

-si comida-grito Sokka, saliendo corriendo junto con sus sobrinos, mientras que aang fue hacia katara

-no le terminaste de contar la historia cierto-dijo Katara

-no-dijo aang tímidamente y dándole un pequeño y dulce besos en los labios

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**aqui termina la historia, espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews y si tienen una duda o quieren dejar su opinion, con gusto la leere, bueno esos es todo chao...**


	7. Chapter 7

**bueno aqui les traigo el siguiente one-shot, espero y les gustes, y no olviden dejar sus reviews...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

Katara, Aang, Kya, Bumi y Tenzin fueron de visita al Polo Sur a ver a su abuelo Hakoda.

-abuelo, abuelo-iban corriendo y gritando Kya y Bumi, mientras Tenzin iba tranquilamente

-niños-dijo Hakoda, abrazando a Kya y Bumi-ven Tenzin, dame un abrazo

Tenzin corrio y le di un abrazo y un beso a Hakoda, mientras Bumi queria subirse ala espalda de este mismo.

-papa, que bueno que estes bien-dijo Katara que iba llegando junto con aang

-si hija, y que bueno que ustedes tambien esten bien-contesto Hakoda

-es un honor estar con usted aqui señor Hakoda-dijo formalmente aang

-solo Hakoda avatar aang

-solo aang

y asi Hakoda y aang rieron un momento, asi entraron a la casa de Hakoda, Bumi y Kya estaban ansiosos de salir a la nieve, asi que aang decidio llevarlos, invitando a Tenzin, pero este no queria ir, asi que Katara decidio hablar ccon el.

-amor porque no quieres ir-pregunto Katara

-es que no me gusta la nieve, y ademas siempre terminan en problemas, mi papa y mis hermanos siempre terminan haciendo algo malo-contesto Tenzin

-es por eso que quiero que vayas, quiero que controles a tu papa y a tus hermanos, ¿puedo confiar en ti?

-esta bien mami y asi Tenzin fue con su papa

-papa a donde vamos-pregunto un curioso Bumi

-vamos a dar un paseo-contesto aang

-mmmm, eso se ve aburrido-dijo Bumi muy desanimado

-tranquilo sera muy divertido, y sera mas divertido si mama no esta-dijo esto aang tratando que Katara no oyera

-te oi aang, traten de no propiciar problemas, y no le hagan caso a su papa

-si mama-diieron los tres niños al mismo tiempo

-jajaja muy graciosa-dijo aang sarcasticamente

y asi Aang, Kya, Bumi y Tenzin fueron a donde aang habia dicho.

-papa que haremos aqui-pregunto Kya

-miran esos pinguinos-pregunto aang a sus hijos

-si papa-contestaron los tres niños al mismo tiempo

-entonces intente atrapar uno y montarlo-dijo muy emocionado aang

y asi los tres niños intentaron atrapar un pinguino, pero su intento fallo, excepto Kya, que al parecer lo logro con mucha facilidad

-eso es trampa-se quejaba Bumi ya que era su cuarto intento y no podia atrapar a ninguno

-tranquilo hijo, yo tengo un truco que tu mama me enseño hace mucho tiempo-dijo aang

-¿cual es papa?, dime

-pues...-dijo aang sacando entre su chamarra (Katara obligo aang en ponerse una chamarra de la tribu del agua, ya que se enfermaria) un pequeño pez muerto

y asi todos los pinguinos fueron hacia aang en busca del pez

-vamos hijo subete en ese pinguino-dijo aang apuntandole al pinguino, Bumi de inmediato se subio-tu también Tenzin, súbete rápido-el niño obedeció y se subió al pinguino y así los dos niños iban arriba del pinguino muy felices

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿y como se portan los niños?-pregunto Hakoda

-Kya y Bumi son muy traviesos, mas Bumi, ese niño no puede estar en paz ni en un momento, Kya es un poco mas calmada que Bumi, pero eso no le quita que sea muy traviesa, creo que salieron igual que su padre-contesto katara

-¿y Tenzin?

-ay mi Tenzin siempre ha sido muy tranquilo, mas de lo normal, siempre esta tranquilo y nunca hace travesuras...bueno casi nunca, solo cuando es influenciado por sus hermanos y su papa

de pronto llegan aang cargando a Tenzin que se encontraba dormido, Bumi brincoteando de felicidad y Kya muy tranquilamente

-ya llegamos, ya llegamos-grito Bumi

-mama ya sabe Bumi-dijo un poco irritada Kya por los gritos de su hermano

-que bueno mi amor, ahora es mmento que vayan a dormir, mañana sera otro dia

-si mama-contestaron los dos niños y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones

-llevare a Tenzin a su habitacion, se quedo dormido, creo que se canso mucho persiguiendo pinguinos-dijo aang retirándose para llevar a su hijito a su habitacion

-creo que tienes una gran familia-dijo Hakoda muy orgulloso de su hija

-si-contesto katara

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

**aquí**** termina el one shot espero les haya gustado, porfis dejen sus reviews, y no olviden que pueden dejar sus ideas sobre como quieren el siguiente...**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A:bueno se que estuve muy ausente estos ultimos meses, lo siento, estuve muy ocupada con la escuela, y pues ya saben..en fin aqui les traigo otro one shot, espero y les guste, y no olviden dejar su review  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

POV KATARA

Era una mañana fresca en el Templo del aire de Ciudad República, me había levantado muy temprano para hacer los deberes, ya han pasado 18 años desde que Aang derroto al papa de Zuko, han cambiado muchas cosas por aquí, como por ejemplo, mi hermano Sokka es ahora el concejal Sokka de Ciudad república (aunque suena muy gracioso, ya que nunca me imagine ami hermano así) y representante de las Tribus del agua, Toph es ahora la jefa de policía de Ciudad república (es muy sorprendente de Toph), Zuko es el Señor del Fuego y uno de los Principales fundadores de Ciudad república, y pues Aang y yo seguimos siendo pareja, nos casamos y ahora tenemos dos hermosos hijos a los que llamamos Kya y Bumi, bueno acordandome de ellos debo ir a ver que no estén haciendo una travesura.

voy caminando por los pasillos de mi nuevo hogar,(el Templo del aire de Ciudad república, es muy pequeño a diferencia de los otros y esta en una isla cerca de la bahía Yue y cercas de Ciudad república, es perfecta) cuando de pronto miro a Kya y a Bumi corriendo por los pasillos, otra vez peleando

-Kya, Bumi-grito

-mama mama, dile a Bumi que me deje en paz-grita muy molesta Kya

Kya es una hermosa niña de 8 años, ella fue nuestra primera hija, Aang y yo estabamos muy felices cuando descubrimos que nuestra hija era una maestra agua, yo empece a enseñar el agua control y es muy buena...

-mama no le estoy haciendo nada, es ella-viene gritando Bumi que se acerca a nosotras

Bumi, hay mi pequeño hijo, es todo un remolino, creo que su nombre le queda perfecto, ya que es igualito al rey de Omashu, Aang y yo descubrimos que nuestro pequeño Bumi no dominaba ningún elemento, agradecemos eso ya que nos volvería locos...

-a ver niños ¿que paso? ¿porque estan corriendo por los pasillos?-pregunto

-mama, Bumi no me deja practicar mi agua control-dice Kya doblando los brazos y muy enojada

-no es cierto-dice Bumi a la defensiva

-Bumi deja practicar su agua control a Kya, mejor ayuda a los acólitos a darles comida a los lemures, ¿esta bien?-digo

-si mami-dice Bumi saliendo en dirección a donde se encuentran los lemures

-y tu Kya puedes irte al patio de atras para que sigas practicando

-si mami-dijo Kya y se retiro

-Bueno mejor voy a ver que esta haciendo aang-digo sola

Voy a su oficina, debe de estar arreglando unos papeles, últimamente ha estado muy ocupado...Cuando llego miro que en efecto se encuentra en su oficina trabajando, abro la puerta muy despacio y sin hacer ruido, quiero darle una sorpresa, voy caminando muy despasito y lo abrazo por detras

-Hola cariño-dijo Aang

-Hola cariño, ¿estas muy ocupado?-le pregunto seductoramente

-pues solo estaba terminando de arreglar unos papeles y...-Aang me voltea a ver y se dio cuenta de mi cara seductora, me atrajo a el y me beso muy apasionadamente, sentía como sus brazos me abrazaban y me acercaba mas a el, yo intensifique el beso y poco a poco le fui quitando sus túnicas de maestro aire, aang de repente se paro...

-¿que pasa?-pregunte muy sorprendida

Miro que va a la puerta y se asoma por los dos lados, cierra la puerta y se acerca ami, me atrae mas a el y empezamos a besarnos, poco a poco siento como mi ropa se va disminuyendo hasta estar completamente desnuda al igual que el...nos seguimos besando, acariciando, lo amaba tanto...pronto los dos caímos rendidos, me senté arriba de el, acurrucandome en su pecho

-Te amo-lo escucho decir

-yo tambien te amo Aang-le digo y le doy un beso en los labios, después de estar un buen rato juntos decidimos cambiarnos y buscar a los niños para empezar a desayunar...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esta oscureciendo y todo sigue tranquilo, bueno casi todo, cuando Bumi no esta haciendo alguna travesura, claro, ahora casi no puedo estarlo correteando, mi panza sigue creciendo, no puedo creer que este embarazada, recuerdo cuando lo descubrimos.

FLASBACK

Aang y yo nos encontrábamos en nuestro dormitorio muy acurrucados en nuestra cama, cuando lo volteo a ver miro su cara tan seductora, esa cara que me encanta demasiado, así que me acerco y le doy un beso en los labios, poco a poco fuimos intensificando ese beso, nos separamos y yo empiezo a quitarle sus túnicas, cuando de pronto siento un liquido que esta quemando mi garganta, de inmediato me tapo la boca y voy corriendo a dirección al baño,y miro que aang me sigue muy preocupado, cierro la puerta para que no entre, voy a la taza del baño y empiezo a vomitar..

-katara ¿te encuentras bien?-lo escucho decir al otro lado de la puerta

No le pude contestar por que aun seguía vomitando

-¿katara?

Cuando deje de vomitar me lave la boca y salir del baño

-¿estas bien?-mepregunta muy preocupado

-tranquilo estoy bien-le digo para que no siga preocupado

-¿segura?

-si-de pronto siento que la cabeza me da vueltas, y no empiezo a sentir a mis piernas, me siento débil, ¿que me esta pasando? ¿a caso..? no lo creo... y después miro todo negro.

Despierto y miro a Aang muy cercas de mi y empieza a pronunciar mi nombre

-¿que me paso?-le pregunto, me empiezo a sentar y toco con mi mano mi cabeza

-tranquila, estas bien, solo fue un simple desmayo-me dijo tranquilamente

-¿y que es lo que tengo?

-pues...

de pronto llega una acolita y se acerca a nosotros

-Buenos dias-se acerca a mi-¿como se siente?-me pregunta

-un poco mareada, pero bien-le contesto sinceramente, aun me siento un poco mareada

-estara bien, eso pasa mucho en sus estado-me dijo

-¿como que en mi estado?-le pregunto confundida

-Señora avatar usted esta embarazada

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Me estaba sobando la pansita de poco mas de 8 meses, sentía muy extraño, a diferencia de mis otros dos embarazos me sentía mas extraña, es como si trajera a este mundo algo diferente, algo fuerte, como si...fuera...un...maestro aire

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**bueno aqui termina, espero y les guste...no olviden dejar sus reviews**


End file.
